Pokémon Acid and Blade
Pokémon Acid and Pokémon Blade are two twin Pokémon games starting the 8th generation of games. They are said to be more story focused than most past games in the series, through both the main story and the use of the mysterious Portal Stones. Acid and Blade also expand upon previously introduced concepts, such as regional variants and how they came to be. Like Sun and Moon's Alola Trials, the Avidi region is home to a series of Coliseums in place of Gyms. New and Returning Features Miscellaneous Features *A second save file has been introduced *A special PC Box has been added, allowing you to transfer Pokémon between save files. This Box has a maximum capacity of 10 Pokémon at a time and Pokémon from another save file will recieve trade experience bonuses. *When viewing your amulet collection - this generation's replacement of Gym Badges - you can polish your amulets **As in generation 4, tapping each amulet will produce a different sound *Pokéball seals return from generation 4 **Some seals may have special effects, such as boosting attack for the first few turns or powering up a randomly selected attack during the first turn **In addition to using different Pokéballs, some trainer classes will use seals Amity Square Amity Square - originating in Hearthome City of the Sinnoh region - has become a worldwide phenomenon. Here, you can take your Pokémon for a walk and interact with them to collect special items and boost your Pokémon's friendship and happiness. If your Pokémon is very friendly toward you, you may recieve rewards from NPCs. As with its predecessor, Amity Square only allows a set list of Pokémon, though it has been greatly expanded. The list goes as follows: Seasons and Weather Seasons return from generation 5. Though mostly an aesthetic feature, seasons have impacts on certain Pokémon, wild encounters, and weather. Sometimes, a path may only be accessible during a certain season, such as a pile of snow in Winter or a fallen tree in Autumn blocking the path. However, most seasonal obstacles can be overcome by Ride Pokémon. Seasons change monthly. Previous weather conditions return, alongside a new one, Starlight. Starlight can only naturally occur during the night, but can also be set into play by certain moves or abilities. During starlight, Fairy, Dark and Ghost types are powered up, while Flying and Psychic types are weakened. In addition, moves such as Rain Dance and Sunny Day can be used in the overworld. However, there are a few select areas where these moves cannot be used. VS Seeker The VS Seeker returns from Generation 4. A useful device that allows you to have a rematch with willing trainers whom you have already beaten. It recharges as you walk. The VS Seeker has been upgraded by Vero Inc., allowing it to record battles by pressing START after a battle. Poké Ride TBA Pokéathlon TBA Battle Park TBA Pokédex+ Courtesy of Vero Inc., the Pokédex has been vastly upgraded! They have worked in collaboration with The Pokétch Company of the Sinnoh region to make the Pokédex+ capable of not only recording encountered Pokémon, but also downloading apps and making and receiving calls. When you see a Vero Inc. employee, make sure to talk to them, in case they give you a free app. Fool Pokédex Entries TBA Pokémon Coliseums While the Alola region has Trials, and other regions have Gyms, the Avidi region is home to a series of Pokémon Coliseums! These massive structures are home to fierce Pokémon battles, but play a large role in their communities. They range from restaurants to football stadiums, but all of them double as areas to take on the Coliseum Leader and their Pokémon Gladiator - essentially a Coliseum Leader in training. Coliseums are, for all the world, a mixture of the traditional Gym format and the Alolan Trial format. In a Pokémon Coliseum, you will first have to complete a task instructed by the Gladiator. These trials vary from Coliseum to Coliseum. Some are more Gym-like than others, some follow a Trial format, and some combine the two. After completing whatever task was assigned to you, some Pokémon Gladiators may ask you to participate in a battle with them to ensure you're ready to battle the Coliseum Leader. Finally, you can challenge the Coliseum Leader. Coliseums specialise in a singular type, and their trainers will use Pokémon to match. Amulet Enchantments When you defeat a Coliseum Leader, you'll be rewarded with an Amulet. These take the place of Gym badges from previous installments. They can be viewed in your Amulet Collection, where you can polish them and tap them to play a short tune. Amulets, being talismans passed down through the Avidi region for centuries, have special powers. In battle, a trainer can activate their Amulet's enchantment to grant their Pokémon an enchantment. These effects vary from not being able to be poisoned throughout the battle to increasing critical hit rate. Amulets can be used only once per battle, and must be recharged by walking. Portal Stones TBA amiibo TBA Story TBA Pokémon New Pokémon Avidian Forms Like the Alola region, the Avidi region has regional variants of existing Pokémon found exclusively in this region. Unlike their Alolan variants, who changed form due to climate, Avidian forms adapted alongside human's history. Experiments Rumour has it that there was an organisation that conducted experiments on Pokémon some time ago. When they were on the brink of being caught, all of their Pokémon Experiments were released into the wild. Though many of the Experiments were successful, some were not so lucky. Tarot Pokémon Version Exclusive Pokémon Characters Player Characters Default Variations Rivals TBA Major Characters Team Amore Coliseum Leaders & Gladiators Elite 4 and Champion TBA Trainer Classes Avidi Region TBA Pokémon Coliseums Amulets amiibo Compatibility TBA New Moves and Abilities New Moves New Z-Moves TBA New Abilities Events TBA Gallery Pokémon Squirrade AB.png|Squirrade Embunny.png|Embunny Flowmingo.png|Flowmingo Vigilero.png|Vigilero crusadine.png|Crusadine Crustake.png|Crustake Gothelocks.png|Gothelocks Florapunzel.png|Florapunzel Coballene.png|Coballene Voodupe.png|Voodupe Avidian Aipom.png|Avidian Aipom Avidian Gardevoir.png|Avidian Gardevoir Mantivirus.png|Mantivirus Matero.png|Matero Characters Acid Blade Trainer Male.png|Default male trainer Acid Blade Trainer Female.png|Default female trainer Professor Cypress.png|Professor Cypress Professor Olive.png|Professor Olive Masked Marito.png|Masked Marito Masked Moglie.png|Masked Moglie Salvia.png|Salvia Alloro.png|Alloro Amore Grunt Female.png|Amore Grunt (Female) Amore Grunt Male.png|Amore Grunt (Male) Feuding Sisters.png|Feuding Sisters Nurse Acid Blade.png|Nurse Miscellaneous Pokemon Acid.png|Pokémon Acid logo Pokemon Blade.png|Pokémon Blade logo Team Amore Icon.png|Team Amore logo Polls Which version would you choose? Acid Blade Which starter would you choose? Squirrade Embunny Flowmingo Trivia *This is the first game since Heart Gold and Soul Silver to allow Pokémon to follow you around *Rowlet and Flowmingo are the only bird Pokémon allowed in Amity Square **This is likely due to them being starters *Many Pokémon's shiny colourations are references to other media **Squirrade's shiny makes him appear similarly to an old character, Squav **Vigilero's shiny borrows a similar colourscheme from Captain America **Crusadine's shiny colouration is a reference to Pyrostar's character Masquera **The Gothelocks line's shiny colourations are similar to Rapunzel from Tangled ***The exception to this is ???, who borrows a colourscheme from ??? **Voodupe - being based on Mario - has a shiny based on Luigi **Avidian Aipom's shiny is a reference to Little Mac Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Hammy Games